poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to the Game
They made it to the Pokemon Colosseum and they saw a Man putting up the sign Shoutmon: Hey... Professor Oak: Oh, excellent timing. Can you help me, please? Call you're Charizard out and move that pedestal over there for me? I have make it ready for the game. They are push the pedestal and it's not working Gumdramon: It's way too heavy. Professor Oak: What? Too heavy? You're a Pokemon Trainer you know you should... He saw Gumdramon and his Friends Professor Oak: Oh! You're the person I was looking for. Listen, this. This is the Pokemon Colosseum. Here Pokemon Trainer come all over the place to test their Pokemon in battle against other trainer. And I have other things to do, you better run along. They can't leave. Professor Oak: Why won't you leave? Heroes will only be stronger to enter it. USApyon: Hey! You got you're Heroes stand right in front of you like us. Whisper: That's right. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are the Mystic, Warrior and Guardian from the power. Jibanyan: And we are strong and heroes, too. Professor Oak: Heroes? Strong? Those runt? He laughed Shoutmon: Hey! What's so funny, I'm a Digimon King! And I fought alot of Monster. Professor Oak: Say. Can you ever move this. He is moving the Pedestal Professor Oak: You... Can't... Call yourself... A Hero! He is trying to push and it's doesn't work Professor Oak: (Panting) Well, it takes for more then just a strength to do it. Okay, let's see what you can do. I'll tell you what, let me see what you can do. If you're ready come talk to me. They are doing their training and they did it Professor Oak: Well, you're not so bad. As a matter of fact, you are good. Shoutmon: Told ya, im the Strongest Digimon ever. Gumdramon: Looks like we're heading to the game. Professor Oak: Unfortunately, no. All: What? Professor Oak: Just because you do you're training doesn't mean I will let you enter the game. Shoutmon: Aw, come on! They left the Coliseum and then Giovvani has appeared Giovanni: Well, I guess that lab geek is a bit stubborn for you, kids. Komasan: Who are you, Zura? Giovanni: Let's just say I'm a friend. So you want to enter the game, right? I believe I have a way to get you in. He give them a pass Komajiro: It's a Pass, zura. Giovanni: Consider it for a Gift. Good luck, boys. Hope you like it. Then went to the Lobby and they give a Pass to Professor Oak Professor Oak: What? Where on earth did you get the pass? Shoutmon: It doesn't matter! Now can we enter the game? Professor Oak: Chill out, dragon. Okay, let's start the preliminary. They are in the Games and they are fighting the Heartless Professor Oak: In all my years I have never seen a fighter like to you and your friends. You might even be strong enough to fight the Pokemon. Then they saw a Liquid creatures passing by them Komasan: Who's he, zura? Professor Oak: Hm, he's a very strange creature. Before you arrived, he defeat many opponents in this battle. They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated it Professor Oak: I've never seen a Digimon and a Youkai would fight so good. Too bad, Ash wasn't here. Shoutmon: Who's Ash? Professor Oak: Ash Ketchum of pallet town. A Pokemon Trainer about their age. He's out to become a Pokemon master by defeating the toughest Pokemon and gym leader. Too bad he's Battling with my Grandson. Gary oak in another arena, or else he would appear in the battle soon. Meanwhile Giovanni: Those Creatures are you're opponent's. I want you to destroy them. Choas: So, the great leader of the Team Rocket is afraid of those kids? Listen, I like to help you. But the contract said- Giovanni: I'm the one who wrote the Contract, you think I don't know about this! I know is say you're only to required to destroy Ask Ketchum in the Tournament and get his Pikachu, but in order to do so, you have to defeat them. Beside, the Tournament is just for fun so why don't you lighten up? I know you're here for a reason to relax, huh? Choas left Giovanni: Well, I must admit, he has a bit of attitude for this but is still a sucker to my plan.